


and myrrh on the back of your knees

by deathsweetqueen



Series: Winteriron Bingo 2019 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Consensual Verbal Humiliation, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Top Bucky Barnes, Voyeurism, consensual degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19666015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathsweetqueen/pseuds/deathsweetqueen
Summary: “I don’t know, Tony,” Bucky says, uneasily, eyeing himself in the mirror.“You look hot as fuck, Bucky Bear,” Tony agrees, shamelessly ogling his boyfriend in that plaid sweater and glasses. “If only my actual teachers looked as gorgeous as you.”Bucky’s face flames red and he looks away. “You’re awful,” he accuses.Tony kicks his legs. “You haven’t seen anything yet,” he says, coquettishly.Bucky rolls his head. “Are we starting this thing or what?” he asks, impatiently.Tony grins. “It’s good you’re starting off cross; it really gets us into the scene.” Tony sits up in his chair, all prim and proper, folding his hands over the desk. “I understand that you wanted to see me, Mr Barnes?”Written for the picture square of Bucky in glasses and a sweater (B5) for the Winteriron Bingo 2019.





	and myrrh on the back of your knees

**Author's Note:**

> The title for this fic comes from the poem, Touch, by Emmanuelle M. Christie.
> 
> See warnings in the tags.

“I don’t know, Tony,” Bucky says, uneasily, eyeing himself in the mirror.

“You look hot as fuck, Bucky Bear,” Tony agrees, shamelessly ogling his boyfriend in that plaid sweater and glasses. “If only my actual teachers looked as gorgeous as you.”

Bucky’s face flames red and he looks away. “You’re awful,” he accuses.

Tony kicks his legs. “You haven’t seen anything yet,” he says, coquettishly.

Bucky rolls his head. “Are we starting this thing or what?” he asks, impatiently.

Tony grins. “It’s good you’re starting off cross; it really gets us into the scene.” Tony sits up in his chair, all prim and proper, folding his hands over the desk. “I understand that you wanted to see me, Mr Barnes?”

Bucky clears his throat and takes a seat at his desk. “Yes, Tony. I have become increasingly concerned about your behaviour in class.”

Tony blinks at him, wide-eyed and innocently. “Sir? I didn’t realise there was a problem.”

Bucky gives him a withering look. “Come on, Tony, you really didn’t realise your grades were slipping?”

“Of course not,” Tony blusters. “I’m a straight-A student, Mr Barnes. I don’t want to lose that.”

Bucky sighs. “Nevertheless, Tony, I’m going to have to call your guardian, and let him know what’s going on. I know you feel bad, but I can’t have underachievers in my class.”

Tony leans in across the table. “But I’m not an underachiever, I swear! I’ll do better, I promise. Just please, please, don’t tell my guardian. He’ll kill me!”

Bucky shakes his head. “I don’t _want_ to do this Tony. You are such a good student, but my hands are tied. I really am sorry.”

Tony slips out of his desk and approaches Bucky’s desk, face stricken. “Are you sure there’s nothing I can do?” he begs, giving Bucky a trembling mouth and big, watery eyes. “I’ll do anything, I swear, just please don’t tell my guardian. He’ll be so mad.” 

Bucky stares at him for a moment, before he sighs, staring down at his hands splayed out across the table. “You understand what position you’re putting me in,” he says, firmly. “There are protocols-”

“I know,” Tony says, hurriedly. “I know, and if I can do _anything_ , _anything_ , I promise I will. I promise, I _promise_.”

Tony bites his lip and steps up such that his hip is flush against the desk. He reaches across the table and lays his hand on Bucky’s, letting his eyelashes flutter down low.

“Anything.”

Bucky swallows thickly. “Tony-”

“Please, Mr Barnes,” Tony murmurs, the look in his eyes hot and hungry, thumb trailing back and forth over Bucky’s knuckles.

Bucky’s eyes flash. “Get on the table,” he says, firmly. “Facing me.”

Tony blinks. “Sir?”

Bucky’s lips quirk up in a half-smile. He reaches out, taking a hold of Tony’s hand and leads him around the desk, pushing his own chair back. Tony fits so neatly between his knees, and Bucky’s hand from his hand to his hip, finding the dip in his pelvic bone.

“Get on the table, Tony,” Bucky orders. “Facing me, with your legs spread.”

Tony chews on his lip but does as he asks. “Like this, sir?” he asks, breathlessly.

“Yes,” Bucky says, solemnly. “Now, take off your clothes.”

Tony swallows, thickly, and goes for his shirt, unbuttoning it slowly until it parts down the middle, revealing lean, sinewy, olive skin, before sliding it off his shoulders. He leaves the tie around his neck and goes for the slacks instead, unbuttoning and dragging down the zipper, before rolling down the material down to his feet and kicking them off onto the ground.

“Well, well, well, I don’t believe those are regulation, Tony,” Bucky sighs. “What are we going to do with you?”

Tony lowers his lashes. “I don’t know, sir,” he says, demurely.

Bucky reaches out, tracing the line of lace from Tony’s sharp hipbone down to the edge of his groin, snapping the fabric and making Tony yelp.

“I wonder,” Bucky murmurs. “Is this why your grades have been slipping, Tony?”

Tony bites his lip. “I don’t know what you mean, sir.”

Bucky smiles, slow. “Oh, I think you do. Are you fucking someone, Tony?”

Tony’s face floods red. “Mr Barnes, I don’t think that’s entirely inappropriate-”

Bucky’s brow furrows. “Oh, I think it is, Tony, considering your answer to my question might be the only reason I don’t approach your guardian, I suggest you start talking.”

“I don’t…” Tony’s flush heightens. He splays his hands out over his bare thighs. “I’m not-”

“Tony,” Bucky says, sternly.

“Okay, I am,” Tony blurts out. “I, uh, I have this boyfriend and yes, we’re, uh, having sex.”

Bucky’s eyes light up, satisfied. “And are these-” he fingers Tony’s panties. “are these for him, Tony?”

“No,” Tony says, steadfastly. “They’re for me.”

“Because you’re an independent young man who don’t need no sugar daddy,” Bucky jokes.

Tony cracks a smile. “Something like that.”

“But still, you are breaking the rules by wearing that to school, Tony; what am I going to do with you?” Bucky shakes his head.

Tony’s cheeks are red. “I’m so sorry, sir. I’ll stop wearing them, I swear.”

“No, no, that’s not what I want you to do,” Bucky says, quickly.

“Oh?” Tony blinks. “What did you want me to do, then?”

Bucky leans back in his chair. “I want you to answer some questions.”

Tony licks his lips. “What sort of questions?”

Bucky grins, wickedly. “Oh, you’ll find out soon enough.” He clears his throat. “So, tell me, Tony, do you like wearing those panties?”

“Mr Barnes!” Tony scolds.

“Tony,” Bucky replies, leaning forward. “Answer the question.”

“Well,” Tony stares down at his lap. “I suppose,” he drags it out. “They feel good on my skin.”

“And your cock, I’m guessing, as well,” Bucky says, casually.

“Yes.”

“I wonder why you might wear them to school, though. Were you hoping your mystery lover might pull you into a room, bend you over and fuck the slut right out of you?”

Tony feels a jolt in his belly, his cock swelling in the lace. “Yes, sir,” he whispers.

“Yes, you were hoping someone would fuck you, or yes, you are a slut?” Bucky asks, pointedly.

“Yes to both, sir,” Tony says, shyly.

Bucky clucks his tongue. “I can’t have sluts in my school, Tony; what are we gonna do about that?”

“Punish me,” Tony offers.

“Yes, I think my approach would be in the realm of that, but I don’t think a spanking would be enough, I’m afraid,” Bucky confesses. “Remove your underwear.”

Tony inhales and rolls down the lace until it’s hanging off one of his ankles.

“Good boy,” Bucky says, approvingly. “Now, I want you to spread your legs, show me everything a slut like you has to offer.”

Tony sighs a little and spreads his legs, exposing his lean, long cock and the edge of his rim.

“You’re already fucking hard, look at you. Touch yourself,” Bucky orders. “I want one hand on your cock and,” he hands Tony a little squeeze bottle of lube. “Start fucking your greedy hole. I want you stretched and sloppy when you take my cock.”

Tony whines, hand falling to his cock and palming himself.

“You really are such a slut,” Bucky says, fondly. “You took to fondling yourself in front of an audience so quickly, didn’t even protest. Fuck, they must pass your sweet hole around in this school, right?”

“No, sir,” Tony gasps.

“No? So, the football team isn’t using you as their joyride before a game?”

“No, sir, you’re the only one I wanted-” Tony blushes and falls silent.

Bucky’s eyes gleam. “Have you been wanting my cock for long then, Tony?”

“It’s why I started wearing the panties,” Tony says, high and breathy, sliding one lubed finger up inside him to the knuckle. “I wanted you to notice me, I wanted you to fuck me.”

“Naughty boy.”

“I am,” Tony pants. “I am a naughty boy. But I’m _your_ naughty boy.”

“Yes,” Bucky says, darkly. “You’re _my_ naughty boy. Keep fucking your slut hole, Tony. Don’t slow down. That’s it, show me how much you love it.”

Tony swallows and he flicks a thumb over the head of his cock, where he’s leaking precome, and uses it to wet his cock, his back arching.

“So fucking desperate, aren’t you?” Bucky says, lowly. “Just wanted a hand on your cock and something filling you up, ‘cause you can’t breathe without it, can you, slut? You love that I’m watching you, that I’m telling you what to do, ‘cause it’s my cock you want.”

“Yes, yes, it’s your cock I want!”

“Another finger, go on.”

Tony slides another finger inside him, bearing down on his knuckles.

“Not enough, baby?” Bucky coos, palming his own hard cock. “Do you want more?”

“Yes, I want more,” Tony says, the look in his eyes obscene and relentless.

“You want something filling up that filthy slut hole, is that it?”

“Yes, yes, I want your cock inside me, I want your cock fucking me stupid until I can’t see straight,” Tony cries out.

Bucky’s hand grips his spread knee. “You’re a good boy, Tony. You’re being so honest, so good for me, showing me everything, showing me what a slut you are. You look like a treat like this, your pretty cock and that greedy fucking hole. It’s clenching around your fingers so tight ‘cause it wants a big, fat cock in there.”

“Sir, please,” Tony begs. “Your cock. I want your cock.”

“Soon, baby,” Bucky reassures. “God, look at you. I just want to take a picture and hang it over my bed, so I won’t ever forget what a fucking whore you look like right now. I’d invite everyone over so they could see it too, so they could see how filthy you really are, not the prim, proper rich bitch you pretend to be. That’s my boy, fuck yourself, just like that.”

“Thank you, sir, thank you for letting me do this.”

Bucky grins, all teeth. “You’re welcome, doll. I know how much you want to get fucked.” His thumb smooths over Tony’s plump lower lip. “Fucking pretty mouth too,” he hisses. “Another time, not now, I’m going to have you suck my cock, swallow it down until you choke. I want to see this pretty mouth wrapped around my dick, okay?”

Tony’s teeth drag his thumb inside his mouth, hollowing his cheeks around it like he was sucking Bucky’s cock right now. “I want your cock in my mouth, Mr Barnes,” he says, shamelessly. “I want you to paint my face with your come.”

Bucky groans and fists his cock. “Fucking slut,” he says, fondly. “Okay, okay, that’s enough. Stop touching yourself.”

Tony keens, but drops both hands back to the table, shuddering visibly from the sensation of reaching so close to his orgasm but failing just over the edge.

“Don’t close your legs,” Bucky says, sharply, and Tony’s belly clenches. “I’m gonna fuck you now, okay. I’m gonna give that sweet hole what it wants.”

“Yeah,” Tony says, breathily.

Bucky sidles between his thighs and Tony moans at the feeling of his tall, firm, fierce body between his legs, pressed up against him. He twines his arms around his neck and stares up at him through his eyelashes.

“Well?”

Tony shouts when Bucky slides into him, right to the hilt.

Bucky pulls back, slightly. “Too much?” he asks, worriedly.

Tony snorts. “Fuck, no.”

Bucky grins. “Good.”

And then, he fucks him.

He’s stuffed full, stretched obscene, and rawed stupid on Bucky’s cock until he can’t breathe without the burn, and he loves it.

“Shit, shit, _shit_!”

“Yeah,” Bucky grunts. “Feels good, doesn’t it? Like this is all you’re made for in the world, just to be fucked stupid on my cock?”

“Yeah, yes!” Tony says, shamelessly, back arching.

“Your cunt’s fucking hungry, baby. Those fingers of yours just weren’t enough.”

“Your cock’s so big, sir, it’s hitting me in all the right places,” Tony purrs.

Bucky laughs against the hollow of his throat.

“I’m such a naughty boy. Thank you for showing me the error of my ways. My slut hole really needed the punishment.”

Bucky pulls back. “You’re almost ruining the atmosphere.”

Tony grins and kisses him quick and fond on the mouth. “Keep fucking me, Bucky Bear.”

Bucky’s hand cracks against his ass, making Tony yelp at the red-hot sting. “It’s _sir_ to you, boy, and don’t you forget it.”

Tony clears his throat and gives Bucky a coquettish look. “Please, please, sir, come inside me. Fuck me full of your come. Ruin me for everyone else.”

“Yeah, yeah, fucking born to take my cock. You’re gonna come to me from now on, aren’t you, when you need to be owned and used and filled up the way you like, you pretty whore,” Bucky growls, thrusting hard.

“I’m gonna come,” Tony gasps, nails digging half-moons into Bucky’s shoulder.

“Good boy, come for me. Come like the desperate little fucktoy you are.”

Tony makes a high-pitched, needy noise, and he comes like a seventy-car pileup, leaving streaks of white over his bare belly. Bucky groans when Tony clenches up tight around his cock and comes soon after, biting down on Tony’s neck, clutching at him like Tony might slip away from his hold if he let go. Tony smooths a hand over his trembling spine, hooking his thighs around his hips.

“Well,” Tony pounds a fist over his trembling heart. He grins at Bucky, kissing him quickly on the mouth. “That was fun, wasn’t it?”

Bucky rests his forehead on Tony’s shoulder, so that Tony can card his fingers through his long hair.

“You always have the best ideas, I swear,” he mutters.

Tony sighs. “My wealth of sexual knowledge, finally paying off, huh?” His eyes light up. “So, please tell me, you’re keeping the getup, right? We could do a spread in the next issue of Vogue-”

“I’m burning them,” Bucky declares, pulling away from Tony’s thighs and tucking himself back in his slacks.

“So unimaginative,” Tony sighs and jumps off the table. 


End file.
